


Candyman

by Erinyoung307



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Fingering, I'm sure I'm missing something oh well, M/M, PWP, jealous!louis, slight D/s, top!Louis, umm idk at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyoung307/pseuds/Erinyoung307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Louis jealous by trying on a candy thong and letting Zayn have a piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> There was not nearly enough fics about that candy thong so here's another to add to the freakishly short list.

Harry walked into the hotel room a few minutes after Louis with a smirk on his face. The concert tonight had involved a higher amount of teasing than usual. A fan had thrown a thong made of candy onstage and Harry had put it on and offered Louis a piece. 

Louis turned him down, and Harry was a bit disappointed, but then a new idea came to Harry. He turned to Zayn and asked him if he wanted a piece. Obviously, Louis wasn't very happy, being the jealous and possessive prat he is. Zayn immediately apologised when he realised how upset Louis was, but that hadn't gotten Louis out of his funk. He'd avoided all the boys, including Harry, the rest of the night. When their car pulled up to the hotel, Louis raced inside and up to his room in a fit of anger and jealousy. Harry just smirked.

"Have fun dealing with him, mate. I know how stubborn he gets when he's jealous," Liam said to Harry with a pat on his back.

"Yeah, I heard he's /hard/ to deal with when he's jealous," Zayn snickered at his own lame innuendo.

Niall joined in on the fun too. "Zayn, no need for innuendos. Getting to the /bottom/ of this jealously thing is just gonna wear poor Harry here out."

"Haha, very funny guys. See who's laughing later while I'm getting laid and you two are watching Gilmore Girls," Harry said with a cheeky smile and turned towards the hotel.

"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER MENTION THAT!" Niall yelled after him.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully and continued up to his and Louis' hotel room. As soon as he walked in the door, he was face to face with a steaming Louis.

"Uh, hi Lou," Harry said, not expecting Louis to be less upset. "What's up?"

"You think you can pull a little stunt like that? In front of /thousands/ of people? Well let me tell you something, Harry Styles," Louis grabbed Harry's jaw and pulled his face down until they were eye to eye. "If you wanna be a slut, then I'm gonna treat you like one. I want you naked on the bed. And /don't/ touch yourself, understand?"

All Harry could do was nod. Louis was hot when he was jealous and it really just rendered Harry speechless.

As soon as the older boy was out of sight, Harry snapped out of his little trance and shed his clothes in what could be record time. He walked (what he'd like to think was slowly) to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed aching to relieve some of the sexual tension. He'd been half hard since he'd put on the stupid thong.

Harry laid on the bed for a good 15 minutes waiting for Louis, and he was starting to get antsy. He couldn't /take/ being hard for this long. He figured Louis would be gone a while longer, and maybe he'd be able to ease some of his frustration before Louis came back.

So Harry did what anyone would do in a situation like this. He grabbed his dick and stroked it lazily a few times. But a few lazy strokes quickly escalated into trying to get off before Louis found out.

"Harry, what did I say about touching yourself?"

Harry froze and his eyes shot to the person speaking the words.

"Louis! I-I didn't. Didn't mean to," Harry stuttered. He was worried about what would happen. "I mean, I only meant to calm myself down a bit."

Louis sat down on the bed. "Harry, c'mere." Harry crawled over to Louis. "Lay across my lap, babe."

Harry laid across Louis' lap, leaving his ass exposed. "I want you to count, Harry."

"Okay."

Louis rubbed his hand over Harry's bum. "You have such a cute little ass, Harry. I hate to have to do this to you," Louis punctuated the sentence with a sharp smack to Harry's ass.

Harry cried out in pain. "One," he breathed.

"Louder, babe. I wanna hear you," Louis said and brought his hand down again.

"Two!" Harry spoke louder that time, dick softening from the pain.

Louis rubbed Harry's ass, soothing the reddening cheeks slightly. "Much better. Only 8 more to go," Louis smacked him a third time.

By the 10th spank, Harry was fully hard again and rutting against Louis.

"Lay back on the bed Harry. I have a surprise for you," Louis commanded.

Harry laid down, careful not to put too much weight on his sore bum while Louis picked up a bag off the floor.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Just some stuff I grabbed so I could punish you properly," Louis said nonchalantly.

"Oh," was all Harry could think to say.

Louis emptied the contents of the bag on the bed and began to get undressed. Harry eyed the object on the bed and his eyes widened a bit as he imagined what Louis had in store for him.

Once Louis was naked, he grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Harry to the bed. They weren't tight enough for Harry to hurt himself if he pulled too hard, but they were tight enough for Harry to know they were there.

Next, Louis picked up the lube and coated his fingers. He lined his fingers up with Harry's hole and massaged it. "Ready, love?" Harry nodded his head eagerly in response.

Louis slipped two fingers in right off the bat. He knew two wouldn't hurt Harry too badly, but it had been a few days since they'd last done this and two fingers would cause Harry a bit of discomfort. But this is what he gets for letting not just another guy, but one of Louis' /bestfriends/ so close to his dick, which was rightfully Louis'. 

Harry gasped at the intrusion but adjusted rather quickly. Within a few seconds he was pushing back against Louis' hand and begging for "more, Louis, please."

Louis pushed a third finger in Harry. Harry winced and tensed up, but Louis didn't stop to let him adjust at all. He knew Harry had a pain kink and that if he pushed too hard Harry would let him know. So he wasn't surprised when less than half a minute later Harry was begging for Louis to fuck him.

"C'mon, Lou, I'm ready, I'm ready. God, just fuck me already."

"So demanding," Louis tsked, leaning down to whisper into Harry's ear. "I don't think I will. I think I'll just leave you like this. Achingly hard and begging for me to fill you up with my nice. Thick. Cock," Louis paused. "Or you can beg."

Harry produced a sound that was hardly human. "Fuck me, Louis, please, I've been waiting for this all day. I need you in me, I need you to fuck me until I can't see straight. C'mon Louis, /please/!"

Louis kissed along his jaw, down his neck, and sucked a bruise into the pale skin covering Harry's collarbone as the younger boy begged, while simultaneously lubing up his cock.

"Okay," was all he said before he buried himself into Harry.

Harry screamed in pleasure, followed by a slightly less pornographic moan of "LouisLouisLouis," and all Louis could think was "HarryHarryHarry," and both of them were mentally cursing themselves for being so close so quickly.

Louis forced himself to stay still, fighting off his orgasm that was approaching far too quickly, but Harry wasn't having any of it. "Fuck. Oh my god, /move/, Louis!"

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He pulled nearly all the way out, to the point where only the tip was left in, and he slammed back into Harry with a grunt.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis said between thrusts. "No matter how many times I fuck you senseless you're always so," thrust "fucking," thrust "/tight/!" Louis finished with a thrust right to Harry's prostate.

"Shit! Right there, Lou, right fucking there! Yeah, fuck. Fuck me harder Louis."

"You're such a slut Harry. Look at you begging for it harder. But you're my little slut, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Lou, your slut. Only yours."

"Are you close, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, s'close. Touch me, Lou."

"Wouldn't it be better if you just came without being touched? If you came just from the feeling of me filling you up?"

"Oh, fuck," Harry croaked.

"Yeah, baby, come on. You can do it."

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come. Fucking shit, Lou, I'm coming!" Harry said, ending with a scream (what he liked to call "a manly shout") as he came all over his and Louis' stomachs, tugging on the handcuffs subconsciously.

Louis came right after Harry, the feeling of the younger lad clenching around him was plenty to set off Louis' own orgasm. The blue eyed boy spilled into his boyfriend with a long, drawn out moan and collapsed onto him, his strength drained from the intensity of his orgasm.

Both boys laid there, coming down from their highs and occasionally rolled there hips together involuntarily, as if their bodies weren't quite ready to quit yet.

Eventually, they became over sensitive and Louis had to pull out, leaving Harry with an empty feeling. Louis released Harry from the handcuffs, and the long arms immediately surrounded themselves around Louis' hips.

They just laid there, steadying their heart rates and breathing each other in. Louis placed feather light kisses on Harry's neck, and Harry lightly rubbed Louis' back.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "I like it when you're jealous. Sex is awesome when you're jealous."

"Are you saying sex sucks when I'm not?"

"No! I like having sex with you. It's always mind blowing. I'm just saying I like to change it up and make you jealous every once in a while."

"You dick!" Louis exclaimed, poking Harry in the stomach. "You planned this!"

"I actually didn't. After you turned down eating candy from my crotch, I was quite disappointed. So I offered Zayn a piece to make sure the make up sex compensated for said disappointment."

"Mhm," Louis hummed, understanding Harry's logic. "And did it?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go for round 2 so I can be sure."

"You are going to be the death of me, Harry Styles. But you're on."


End file.
